Roman Blood
by Clefspear
Summary: What if at the end of the 2nd Titan War Percy did indeed die, as everyone thought he would. What if he then chose to be reborn. What if he was reborn as the the son of Annabeth and Jason, and was then sent to Camp half blood, and became one of the Seven?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you Guys think. Do like my Idea? Please Review and tell me you thoughts

Prlouge

Percy POV:

Kronos came at me like a golden whirlwind of death. I heard Annabeth and Ethan fighting in the background. I also heard Grover played his pipes, growing thorn bushes to trip Kronos. The sound gave me hope and strength to keep fighting. I looked into the face of Kronos and saw only annoyance. "It has been fun little demigod, but this ends now!" His eyes flashed with a brighter gold than usual, as he slammed his scythe into the ground. I felt a shockwave come from it, and I went flying. I hit my head against a throne, as I struggled to stay awake I heard Kronos laughing. At first I thought he was laughing at me, then I saw Annabeth on the floor with a long cut on her arm. That made me mad, you can laugh at me, but no one messes with my friends. Especially not Annabeth. I got up and charged Kronos. I slammed my sword into the small of his back, but it just bounced of. He turned around and smirked. "Keep trying, I won't even stop you." He said. I drew back and took another swing, right at his heel. He just looked at me with Luke's cocky smile. I drew back again. He just kept smiling. I swung again this time at a spot a little beneath his armpit. Suddenly his smile vanished replaced by a frown. That must be his vulnerable spot. I thought with new hope. Our blades met, but mine had more power behind it, since I had had a good swing starting from much farther back than Kronos'. His scythe went flying into the hearth. He held up his hand as if willing it to come to him, but it stayed where it was. I swung at his weak spot, but Annabeth's knife flew to his hand and he blocked riptide. I had put a lot into that blow and that was my big mistake. He blocked it and I was thrown off balance. Next thing I knew he was kneeling on my back bringing the knife down on my weak spot. That was when I made my choice, I'm not sure it should really count as a choice, stupid fates. I rolled over just as I heard myself scream and felt the knife enter my back, but I heard more than just my scream. I also heard Kronos' identical one as a thorn from Grover's magical thorn bushes entered his weak spot. As I felt my soul slipping away I smiled knowing it had worked and Kronos was defeated. I saw Ethan on the floor looking like he had been bashed by Grover's club. Then I saw Annabeth and Grover kneeling besides me.

Next thing I knew I was in darkness and hearing a voice. "I am Thanatos. I have come to take you straight to paradise." It said.

"Please let me say bye to my friends." I responded.

"And why would I do that? I am death itself, and do nothing for anyone." Asked the voice sounding amused.

"Because if you do I will go peacefully, if you say no, well..." I said drawing a ghostly riptide from my pocket.

This time the voice sounded mad. "You are no match for me punny demigod."

"I just defeated Kronos." I shot back.

"Fine, you have five minutes." it snapped. I woke up to Annabeth hugging Grover, and crying into his chest. "Wise Girl, goat Boy." I croaked. They gasped and knelt beside me. I grabbed Annabeth, and crashed her lips into mine.

When I pulled back I looked at Grover and said in a tone of finality. "Grover you're my best friend."

"And you're mine Percy." He bleated.

"Promise me you'll take care of Annabeth, at least till someone else can." I begged.

"Percy don't talk like that." he began.

"Promise" I said firmly.

"I... I promise." He responded.

Then I looked at Annabeth, and marveled at her beauty. Her thick, blonde hair with those fierce grey eyes warning me not to die or I would face her wrath. "Promise me you will move on." I said "promise me you will at least try to find peace." I knew that our love was something special. A bond found once in a thousand years. Forged of pain and hardship. Love and sacrifice. Her tears fell on my face, but they felt cool and comforting.

"I promise." She said "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl." I said as I slipped into darkness holding Annabeth's hand in mine while my other hand grasped Grover's arm.

- line break - -

3rd person POV:

"I love you too Wise Girl." As he said those words Percy's eyes fluttered closed. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, child of prophecy, defeater of gods, titans, and monsters, the hero of Olympus died. His soul going straight to Elysium totally bypassing the judges of the dead by order of Hades himself. A few minutes later the gods came busting on, expecting to have to battle Kronos. What they found instead were two people: a half-blood and a satyr crying together over a handsome black haired demigod. All the gods stood shocked except Athena who ran to her daughter.

Annabeth stood up with her mother's help and said "we need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Poseidon."

- - line break - -

One year later

3rd Person POV

In the time following Percy's death Annabeth became even closer to her friends, especially Thalia. She would have joined the hunters early on after Percy's death if her mother had not advised her to give the decision some time. She did and was still about to join when she accidentally stumbled upon camp Jupiter. There she met a son of Jupiter whom she instantly knew was the only one other than Percy that she could ever love. That brought up complications for her and Jason though, as they knew the Gods would never let a Greek be with a Roman.

- Line Break -

Another year later

Percy POV:

I had spent two years in the underworld, and had had a great time so far. I was walking through a park talking to Selena and Beckendorf who had become my best friends in the underworld, except Nico who visited me sometimes. When I glanced at a Poplar tree I saw a ripple in the shadows it created and out stepped Nico.

"We need to talk." He said snapping his fingers and shadow traveling to a plain looking rom with a gigantic tv on the wall.

"nice to see you to death breath" I said dryly. Nico took a seat and motioned for us to do the same.

"I've got news" he said. "Annabeth is getting married."

Everyone looked shocked till Selina looked at me worriedly and asked "Percy are you okay with this?"

I glanced at Nico's frowning face and asked "who is it?"

"Now that's the weird part. It's Thalia's long lost brother. A roman named Jason Grace. He is the praetor of the legion and a son of Jupiter."

I nodded numbly. I had met Roman shades in Elysium and had even heard of Jason's fight against Kreos. " Are they happy together?" I asked.

"Yes in fact Annabeth hasn't been so happy since you died." he said slowly.

"Good, are you going to the wedding?" I asked keeping my best poker face up, even though a whirlwind of emotions were swirling inside me.

Nico nodded.

"Well then tell them they have my blessing." I said feeling insanely jealous of this Jason guy.

Nico looked up smiling. "Good I was afraid you might like get angry and destroy elysium or something."

Beckendorf put his arm around my shoulders and asked "How is a Greek marrying a Roman going to work?"

Nico smile was replaced by a frown. "They are moving to Alaska so as to be beyond the gods who definitely aren't happy about this, especially Athena. You know how she feels about the Romans."

I nodded having heard horror stories about the subject. "Only a few demigods know about this, and we are all sworn to secrecy. Annabeth and Jason are even changing their names, now they will be Annabeth and Jason Jackson in honor of you. Oh! Grover also told me to tell you that he watched over Annabeth like he promised till Jason took up the position."

They all looked at me again to see my reaction. I bowed my head in resignation. "I think... I think I am going to go for rebirth. Apparently I only need to get Elysium one more time to get to the Isles of the blessed. They say I was the original Perseus in a former life. You know the one who killed Medusa originally, and rescued Andromeda."

They looked at me in shock then nodded slowly. "Then I'll go with you." Beckendorf and Selina said at the same time.

"NO!" I said "I've seen how happy you two are together. You would just be doing it for me. So if you truly want to come fine, but think about it ok?"

They nodded.

"I'll take you to the Lethe personally" Nico said.

- Line Break -

Nico POV:

After Percy said goodbye to all his friends in Elysium he and I walked toward the Lethe laughing about old times. There was a sad but hopeful expression on Percy's face. "Maybe in this last life I can finally find peace." Percy said The sadness leaving his face which now just had peace and hope on it. "Tell my parents I love them, and say goodbye to all my friends."

I nodded and waved as he smiled and fell spread eagle into the Lethe with a smile on his face.

- LIne Break -

About a year Latter

Annabeth's POV:

I lay in the maternity ward of the Fairbanks Memorial Hospital holding my child. A boy with blond hair, and sea green eyes, that looked so much like the eyes of a certain hero I had once known. "Perseus..." I whispered.

"Perseus Jackson." Jason echoed the name we had chosen for our son.

A/N: whew and that's the first chapter so review and tell me what you think! ;-)

-Clefspear


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here is the first chapter (excluding the prolouge). After you are done reading would you guys mind favoriting, reviewing, and that sort of thing? It is really encouraging for me. Make sure you acctually read the prophecy of Seven and don't just skip it, as I have changed it somewhat.

To wisdom-of-the-sea: Thanks, and I am going to try to do at least a one thousand word chapter a day

About 13 years later at mount Olympus, the winter solstice

Artemis POV:

"hmm" Zeus said examining the Ipad in his lap. "Next on the agenda is the prophecy of Seven. Although the Romans have known it for years the fact that it has recently been revealed to the Greeks suggests that it may come to pass soon."

"Remind me what prophecy is this again?" asked Dionysius with a yawn, while looking up from a wine magazine. "Allow me," Apollo said pulling out one of his earbuds. Maybe my obnoxious brother was paying more attention than I thought.

"Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call

To storm or Fire the world must fall

The mixed child you will need

with the child of love he must lead

An oath to keep with a final breath

and foes bear arms to the doors of death"

"It seems to me that some parts are obvious." Athena my favorite sister said. "We are going to face a great threat, Seven of our children will go on a quest to defeat the threat, there will be two leaders, one will be a child of Aphrodite. As for the doors of death they could be the literal doors of death controlled by Thanatos, or they could be merely other doors where a lot of people will die. They may simply mean that everyone will march to their deaths."

"What troubles me is the 'mixed child.' All demigods are mixes between divine and human, but I think it means something special." I said glancing at Athena, she probably would have said that herself, but she hated admitting she didn't know something.

I heard something and looked at the door, in walked the last person we were all expecting. Apollo jumped of his throne and ran to a girl with red hair, just as she fell and started coughing. Green smoke billowed from her throat as Apollo summoned a golden couch and laid his favorite oracle on it. The green smoke billowed around the room and I heard a voice that I knew too well. "I am the ssspirit of Delphi. Approach seeker and ask."

Everyone was silent so I stepped forward and asked. " What is it that you need to tell us?" The green smoke solidified and I saw three people sitting around a table eating what I as the goddess of the hunt knew was venison. They turned, looked at us and said simultaneously:

"Child of lightning and child of wisdom

From the land beyond the gods he must come

The mixed child must lead

The heroine of old he will need

He must be of both sides

On him and the dove all hope resides"

The green smoke then gathered together again, and rushed into the oracle's mouth. She opened her eyes and muttered "water..." Poseidon snapped his fingers, and a blue table appeared next to the couch with a glass of water on it.

"How did you get here?" Apollo asked.

"The... the spirit told me to. I think I punched the door man when he wouldn't let me in." she said smirking.

Apollo laughed "thats my favorite oracle."

"What did I say" she asked.

Athena stepped forward, recited it and then said "I think it refers to the mixed child in the prophecy of seven. Maybe a legacy of both Zeus and I. Maybe the heroine of old is the same as the daughter of Aphrodite in the prophecy of Seven. The most disturbing part is that it appears that he will come from Alaska." she said with a frown. "Zeus, do you remember when my daughter Annabeth and your Roman son disappeared around the same time." she spat the word Roman.

"You think that they..." Zeus asked.

"I think it's possible, they would have known that we would never let a Greek and a Roman be together. If I was in that situation I would have broken it of or fled to a place where I would be safe." Athena sighed "Oh Annabeth, first the sea spawn, then a Roman." she whispered quietly so only I could hear.

I liked the girl Annabeth, but was disappointed that she had chosen a boy over the hunters. I had known that for a while, but I had never been sure which boy. I walked over to Athena and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well there is one person we could ask." I said glaring at my least favorite fellow Olympian.

Athena perked up "good Idea Artemis. Aphrodite were those too in love?"

she just looked away from the gaze of all those watching.

"Aphrodite" Zeus growled. "Did you know that a Greek was falling for a Roman."

she gulped and said "yes." "

Then why didn't you say something" said Athena sounding mad. "This could have all sorts of consequences. From Greeks and Romans fighting" she said sounding a little pleased "to our downfall" she finished sounding mad.

"I didn't say anything because it was forbidden love, one of my favorite kinds." Aphrodite said. "Than they had to move to Alaska where I can't watch them." she said sounding as if her puppy had just died.

"Aphrodite this is so much bigger than just another love story for you to watch." I shouted at the stupidest of all the Olympians.

Hermes summoned an alienware laptop and started typing. "Hmm I didn't find Annabeth Chase or Jason Grace in the Alaska state records. I love the internet we can't go there but we can still stay up to date with the internet." he smiled.

"They may have changed their names. If I know my daughter..." Athena thought for a minute. "try the names Annabeth and Jason Jackson."

Hermes typed a little more. "Here we are, good work Athena. Oh you guys should see this." he waved his hands and a 3d projector appeared, he plugged it into his pc, and projected a web page into the air.

I glanced at it. Yep Annabeth Jackson the age and other information were right, the same for Jason Jackson. Then whoa... they had a thirteen year old son named Percy Jackson. _At least we know where the name came from_ I thought. "How did you get all this information anyway?" I asked.

Hermes smirked "I'm the god of thieves that includes computer hacking"

I nodded and asked Athena. "what do you propose we do."

She thought for a moment and said slowly "I think we should send a team of half-bloods the same age as Perseus to infiltrate his school, and monitor him and his family till we are ready to take action. We can keep in contact with the internet, thought that should obviously be kept to a minimum"

"But it's Alaska! It's full of monsters" said Demeter sounding worried.

Poseidon spoke up "We do have other options, but I think this is the best. I make a motion to follow Athena's plan."

"The motion is as follows: We shall send a team of half-bloods to infiltrate the school and life of Perseus Jackson, so that when the time is right we will be ready and able to contact him. Those who are for the plan please raise your hands." Zeus said.

Most of the Olympians including me did.

"Those who are against it please raise your hands." he said the few who were against it did. "The motion is passed. The next order of business is to sort out the details of the mission." he thundered.

A/N: Ok so thanks for reading, and please review, and do that sort of things. ;-)

-Clefspear


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So, whats up awesome people? Please be nice about this next chapter. I am trying to write a normal private school, but I'm homeschooled so please be nice, and feel free to tell me what I did wrong when you review. Anyway when you are done reading please review, favorite and do all that awesome stuff.

The beginning of the Next school year

Piper POV:

I was sitting on the school bus next the only real friend I had that had come on the mission with me. Leo was of course lighting stuff on fire and then blowing the ashes out the window. The other kids on the mission were cool and all, but I didn't really know them. I had been lead to Camp Half-Blood with Leo, by our semi-maniacal gym teacher. I glanced at the other members of the mission. Two cousins named Travis and Connor after their fathers. both legacies of Hermes one of Demeter as well, while the other was also the legacy of Apollo. They were chosen for this mission since they were known as masters of stealth and pranks, though Piper was beginning to wish they weren't masters of that last one. She then glanced at Theodore a son of Apollo who was just listening to his Ipod and watching the landscape go by. Sitting next to him was Cora looking grumpy. She was a daughter of Poseidon, and not a morning person, as I had learned when Chiron told me to get her up. I had tried dumping water on her, but if anything it just helped her sleep better. Eventually I had gotten Leo and his fire powers to help... Chiron was already at the school, he was posing as a teacher named Ki Cent. We were supposedly all his children, who had tragically lost their mother giving birth to Cora the youngest. We of course looked nothing alike, but our papers said that some of us were adopted. And if anyone started asking questions we would just use the mist.

"Okay so remind me who it is we are supposed to be watching." Leo said

I rolled my eyes. Leo had been flirting with Cora, shooting spitballs at people, and generally not paying any attention when we were being briefed. Combine this with his ADHD, and he had no clue what we were supposed to be doing. "The son of Annabeth Chase and some son of Zeus. You know like the Annabeth Chase, the famous heroine of Olympus, that everyone talks about. Chiron's favorite student, the blonde he has all those pictures of. She and this son of Zeus did something really bad, and the gods were ticked so they ran away to Alaska"

"Oh, the blonde she was hot." Leo said, totally missing the point, as usual.

"You should know these things. After all it's up to us to watch more than all the others, since we're in his grade, and one of us is in each of his classes." Theodore, was an eleventh grader, and was in charge of the rest of us. Leo and I were freshmen the same as Perseus. While the others were all a year younger.

"Right I knew all that, just testing you." Leo said.

"Yes, I am sure that is exactly the way it worked." I smirked at Leo.

- Line Break -

Percy POV:

My school was a little unique in the fact that it combined middle school, and high school. For my first class I had ancient history, with this old guy in a wheelchair named Mr. Cent. There were only two new kids in my class, and apparently they were both his kids, though they looked totally different from him and each other. Maybe they were adopted or something. According to rumor, they had moved from New York with some of their other siblings. At lunch I walked up to them and said. "Do you guys want to sit with me and some of my friends, you look lonely."

The girl said "Sure, I'm Piper by the way, and this is-"

"Leo" the boy cut in.

"Cool, I'm Perseus, but I like Percy better." I said shaking their hands. I led them to my table and introduced them to some of my friends.

- Line Break -

A few months latter

Cora POV

My day was going great till we got attacked. I was in my french class feeling extremely bored. I felt something hit the back of my neck and looked around to Conner. He had probably thrown something at me. I turned my head back to the board. As my eyes flitted over the window I saw a HUGE gray wolf. No normal wolf was that big, and even if there was one, it wouldn't be this close to civilization.

I quickly grabbed a piece of notebook paper, and wrote _Look out the window! What do u think we should do? _

I glanced out the window and saw that it had been joined by another wolf both just sitting there watching me, like sentries. I folded up the piece of paper and threw it at Connor when the teacher wasn't looking.

He unfolded it frowned and glanced out the window. He wrote on the other side, and refolded it, before throwing it back at me. I opened it up and read in the messiest handwriting ever _Class is almost over. When it is we find Piper or Theodore. _I looked back at him, and nodded.

Just then the bell rang. We got up calmly but quickly and I walked to the door of the room Percy's next class would be in, while Connor went to find Theodore. I waited and waited, but they didn't come.

As I was standing there I heard growling and decided to walk over to the room it seemed to be coming from. I opened the door and muttered "Oh crap." at what I saw.

There was Percy knocked out on the floor with Piper standing over him staring down a snarling wolf.

A/N: Ok so I realize this chapter is only a thousand words when you include the two author's notes, but cut me some slack I already updated twice today. Anyway thanks to the awesome people who reviewed, favorited, added my story to their alerts, and did that sort of thing. And if you didn't do it please go do it now.

-Clefspear


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: How is it going Oh my awesome readers? Happy Fathers Day! I hope you guys like the way I portray Alaska. I've never been there myself, but one of my siblings lives there. All feedback is appreciated. I decided to post later rather than sooner, but I did so to make it longer. This chapter is over 2.6 thousand words so I hope you like it. Anyway without further ado:

Cora POV:

I drew my twin daggers from their hidden sheaths, and attacked from behind. I slashed at the beast, but my weapons went right through its body like it was a mortal.

"Step back Cora" Piper said, layering her voice with charm speak. As I backed up she said to the wolf. "Now Mr. wolf, why don't you just leave. You are far too kind to attack and innocent girl, aren't you?"

The wolf took a few steps toward the door, then growled and turned back to us. Just as he did a silver arrow sprouted from its neck. We looked up and saw Theodore with Connor and Travis.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"Right to business as always. He went to get Chiron" Theodore replied

Just then Leo walked in, saw Percy and a asked "what happened to him?"

"The wolf jumped on his chest, which made him fall back, and hit his head. The wolf was about to finish him, but I managed to charmspeak him into backing up a few steps. Then I found out the hard way that my weapons don't work" she said grimacing, as she pointed to her left arm which had obviously been slashed by the wolf.

"That sucks, here I think I have some ambrosia in here." He said pulling out some squares of the magical food from his backpack. He stuffed some down Percy's throat, and handed the rest to Piper.

"Why can't our weapons kill them" I asked annoyed.

"They must be from Lycaon's pack. Which means only silver can kill them, like werewolves. It's a good thing my hoodie knows what I need and provides it." Theodore reached to the back of his magic hoodie, and a quiver flickered into existence. He handed some silver arrows to Travis, the other archer. "It'll provide as many arrows as we need, but that means only Travis and I can kill them. Leo what did Chiron say, and why isn't he with you?"

"Chiron said he is going to distract them, so we can get Percy out of here." Leo reported. "He said we should take Percy to the safe house. He also gave me his car keys." he smiled his evil smile, which usually proceed pranks.

Theodore shivered, and said "You are NOT driving. I remember the last time."

"That was an accident." Leo said innocently.

"Sure" Theodore said sarcastically. "Anyway Travis, and I will take point. I want Leo as rear guard. Any monsters come near, burn them to a crisp. The rest of you guys take care of Percy. We need to make a break for Chiron's car. I'll drive to the docks. When we get there, Piper takes my bow incase we get attacked while driving." He spoke mostly in short sentences, like he always did when he was nervous. I knew being our leader was a heavy responsibility to him.

"Cool" Piper said. "you guys ready?" we all nodded.

Leo and Connor picked up Percy.

Theodore lifted his hand and counted down from five on his fingers. When he got to zero he kicked open the door, and rushed out. He and Travis took care of the few wolves in the hall.

We ran down the hall, into the big room that led outdoors. Right as we stepped out of the hall two clubs came out of nowhere, and hit Travis, and Theodore. They went down hard, and we found ourselves facing an Empusa demon, backed by a bunch of Laestrygonians.

The demon spoke "I always said Lycaon was incompetent. Couldn't even stop a few lone half-bloods."

Piper spoke "Back down." putting more power in her words, than I have ever heard her use before.

The demon stood unimpressed. "I have similar abilities to you, so your voice has no power over me. Now step aside, little demigoddess, and you and your friends will live. Our business is with him." She pointed to Percy.

That was weird, I had never heard a monster willing to compromise before.

Piper shook her head and said "He is coming with us."

She scanned us and said "three of you against us, well its your funeral. My thick skulled companions, will enjoy hero flesh."

The giants lifted their bronze balls, and grinned "Hero flesh" they coursed

We stepped into fighting stance. Three of us against them. We were screwed. Wait three? There should be four.

Suddenly Leo jumped out of his hiding place yelling "BURN SUCAS. EAT FLAME!" He was smiling like a maniac the way he always did when he was burning stuff. It suddenly became a lot easier to believe one of his half brothers had once burned down a whole city. The monsters never stood a chance, but they soon they weren't the only things on fire.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"I never liked this school anyway." Travis said muttered as the carpet caught on fire.

I had to do something, the amount of fire he had used had Leo snoring on the floor, we couldn't carry him, Travis, Theodore, and Percy. But they would burn if we left them. I searched for water with my mind. I felt all the snow outside. I could melt the snow, and bring it in, but it would take way too much energy and time. Maybe the first Percy Jackson could have done it. They said he was even more powerful than Hercules, but I couldn't. Ok that wouldn't work. I kept searching I had to concentrate and block out the noise Pipe and Connor were making. There it was. The answer, it had been hard to find with all that snow distracting me, but there was the water I needed. It was running through pipes in the walls, and ceiling. I called to it, and it broke through the old pipes obeying my will. I shot it at the fire totally dousing it. I felt my strength leaving me, as it had taken a lot of energy to break those pipes. I quickly shot water at all the unconscious people, except Percy who I didn't think we wanted waking up yet. They groaned and started getting up. As I felt myself falling I sprayed myself last. The water gave me the energy I needed to stay up, thanks the gods. This wasn't a good place to sleep. I said "lets go, I'm tired."

Leo grinned wearily and said "Tell me about it. With great power, comes great need to take a nap."

Theodore laughed and led us out the doors. Chiron's car was an old mini-van that could fit all seven of us. I had no clue how Chiron could drive it without working legs, but he managed somehow. We got in and Theodore started driving. We had a safe house on one of the of the little islands. We had chosen to have our safe house there since the island was secluded, and as long as you stayed on the enchanted path, you were safe from the... things in the woods, plus there was a thick veil of mist over it. It also helped that we got there by boat, and it was (obviously) surrounded by water. I was at my strongest there, and could sink most small boats that tried to reach us if I tried hard enough. I could also help us reach it quickly by speeding up the boat. It was lucky that Percy and his family had moved from Fairbanks to Seward a few years back, as here we had the perfect place for a safe house. "I hope Chiron is okay" I said sleepily.

"Don't worry about him. Centaurs, can bend distance as they run, he'll be perfectly fine." Piper said comfortingly right before I let the darkness of sleep over come me.

- Line Break -

Percy POV:

My dreams were weird. I didn't remember too much, but I saw a Centaur running through the woods being chased by wolves. Then my dreams changed to a scene which had been in my dreams a lot lately. I saw a bunch of small buildings, with fields of to one side, and a climbing wall that seemed to be glowing orange light. Then my dream changed once again to a place which had been in my dreams just as much as that group of buildings. I saw a beautiful city most of the buildings used classical architecture. My mom was an architect and I knew she would have loved this place. Then after a few seconds of marveling at its beauty, like I always did I slipped into a dreamless blackness.

- Line Break -

Percy POV:

I woke up once, and found myself lying on what I decided from its movements was a boat. I looked up and saw a cute girl sitting beside me. "Piper?" I croaked

"Yes, now go back to sleep." She said, but her voice sounded different.

As soon as I had heard that my eyes seemed to close on their own and I drifted off again.

- Line Break -

Next thing I knew I felt a bump, and was suddenly very wet. I looked up into Cora's smirking face, as she high-fived Connor.

Piper looked like she had enjoyed whatever had just happened, but was trying to hide it. "Was that really necessary Cora?" she asked trying to suppress a grin

"No, but it was totally worth, just look at his face." she said cracking up.

Theodore smiled, but said "Ok thats enough. Percy can you walk?"

I stood up and looked around. I frowned There was Piper and the rest of her siblings. I noticed I was dripping wet, and figured someone probably Cora, had dumped a bucket of water on me. I frowned at her, but she just grinned back. I seemed to have been laying on a dock, next to a boat. "Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" I said stumbling a bit.

Travis swung something over his shoulder. Before coming over and helping me. Was that a bow? Piper had told me that he and Theodore loved bow hunting, but everyone in Alaska hunted, even if guns were a more popular device. Still why would he have a bow with him now? It wasn't hunting season. Then I noticed that the others were all holding weapons. "Um... and why are you all carrying weapons?" I asked suddenly wondering if I really knew my friends, I was also beginning to wonder if I should run away screaming.

"We are on an island we like to call half-blood island. We will explain about the weapons later." Piper said something in my gaze probably prompted her to keep talking. "Trust me, we won't hurt you."

I nodded I had only known Piper and her siblings for a few months, but for some reason I trusted her. "I'm a freaking moron. Probably going with a bunch of armed criminals." I muttered but I don't think anyone heard me. "Ok, what next?"

"Now we play follow the leader!" Leo said pretending to be a little kid. He went skipping down a path through the woods.

Piper rolled her eyes "Come on I want to show you our safe house." she said pulling me along.

We walked down the path for about fifteen minutes. I saw weird flickering lights in the dark forest on both sides of the path, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were. Piper saw me looking at them, frowned and pulled me along faster. Eventually we stepped into a clearing and I gasped.

Leo grinned when he saw my face and said "You like?"

I nodded mutely. The place in front of me was amazing. It was a gigantic multi-story mansion with cameras everywhere. It put my house to shame, and I certainly didn't live in a shack. "You guys live here?" I asked. I had seen pictures of more impressive buildings, but I had never seen one in person. Though it looked like something my mom might design

"Not usually." Connor said cryptically.

"Why not?" I asked. I had seen their other house before, and it was nice and all, but it was nothing compared to this.

"My thoughts exactly." Leo muttered, but no one answered my questions.

We walked into the house and Piper said. "We should wait for Chi- My dad, then I promise we will explain as much as we can. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

I shrugged, "What do you guys usually do?"

A mischievous look entered her eyes, and she said "You once told me that your dad taught you to sword fight."

I nodded unsure of what she was getting at. "Yeah he said it would be good exercise."

"Well, do you want to spar? We have an arena in the basement."

"You guys have a sword fighting arena in your basement? That is so awesome." I said excitedly. I loved sword play.

She laughed "I'll take that as a yes. Connor will show you and help you find a good sword. I need to change if we're going to spar."

Connor nodded and said. "Come on." as he led me down some stairs.

We walked down to the basement. It was huge. In one part there was an archery range. Another part had a bunch of training dummies, and were those some sort of robot? Connor led me to what looked like a boxing ring.

"This is the arena, and over there is the armory." he said pointing to a door that said _Armory_. "Lets get you a good sword." We walked into a room filled with swords, bows, arrows, shields, and about every other weapon imaginable. He sized me up. "Try this one" he said handing me a gleaming sword.

"No, this won't work." I said after feeling it out.

He nodded and handed me another one. When that one was no good he gave me a third one. This went on for a while till we found one that worked.

"These swords all seem to be in really good condition."

He grimaced. "Yeah cleaning all the weapons is one of Chiron's favorite punishments."

"Who's Chiron?" I asked

"Uhh, my dad." he said.

"but-" I began.

"Are you going to use a shield too?" he cut me off.

"I guess" I said deciding to drop the subject for now.

Just then Piper walked in wearing clothes that made it look like she was about to go running. She walked in, grabbed a sword and a shield, like she had done this a thousand times before.

"Piper, would you help him find a shield, and I'll go set up the arena?" Connor asked

Piper nodded, and handed me a shield. I kept trying different ones till we found one that worked.

When I did Piper said. "Ok lets get this show on the road." She led me to the arena. I looked around and saw Connor in what seemed to be an announcer's booth.

He grinned and spoke into a microphone. "And here our combatants come! Give it up for Piper the second best swords person the world, or at least this island has ever seen!" the words came from a bunch of speakers around the room, and recorded cheering started playing. "And here to face her is Perseus Jackson. Our newest punching bag. I mean participant. He is still untried, and untested" Connor hit a button and the area door opened

We stepped into the arena

Connor continued in his announcer's voice. " Rules are thus: no killing or maiming. The first person to get knocked unconscious, leave the arena, be at his enemies mercy, or have his opponent's sword touch him losses. Get ready." I stepped into fighting stance, and saw Piper step into a different, but similar stance. "On your marks, get set, FIGHT!"

A/N: So I hope you liked it. FYI: I am going to edit the prolouge, but I won't change anything important so you won't need to reread it. Please Review, and tell me what you think! ;}

-Clefspear


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for all you nice people. To my awesome reviewers: thanks a million, for your thoughts, suggestions, and your encouragements. So at first I was planning on trying to do a thousand words a day, but I've decided to change that to a three thousand word chapter every two days. I'll **try** to do a three thousand word chapter everyday, but no promises. This week definitely not. because I'm going to use it to get a head. I'll be on a hiking trip next week, so I'll try to get ahead, and have someone post a chapter every two days while I'm gone. Hopefully you guys will hardly know I'm gone.

Percy POV:

Piper and I circled each other. I decided to strike first. I leapt forward and brought my sword down at. She brought up her shield and blocked me. As we fought her I analyzed her style, it was different from my dad's but similar to my mom's.

As we fought Connor kept making comments such as "and Piper has the upper hand, this could be it folks. Wait, no Percy recovered!"

As far as I could tell we were a good match for each other. As we fought Piper's siblings started trickling in. First came Cora, cheering us on. Next came Travis who joined Connor in the announcers booth, and adding comments of his own. Leo walked in, and engaged Cora in an archery match. Last came Theodore, who watched us with surprising interest. My body slipped into autopilot, and I started watching the archery contest. That was my mistake. Next thing I knew Piper was grinning at me with my sword trapped between her sword and shield. "Screw" I muttered. I had lost focus, and the only thing I had to show for it was the fact that I now knew Cora and Leo sucked at archery. There was still a little bit of hope I hadn't lost yet. I suddenly felt a tugging in my stomach, and a spark traveling through my body. Then I heard a pop, and saw Piper flying back into the other side of the arena. What the heck just happened? I rushed over to Pipers side. "Piper are you ok?" I asked leaning over her. She didn't answer. I put my hand over her mouth. She wasn't breathing. I swore, and reached for her shield arm to see if she had a pulse. Thank the gods she did. Just as I thought that I felt cold steel on my neck. I turned my head and saw Piper grinning, while holding a dagger to my throat

"I win." She said sweetly.

I scowled and said "But... but you weren't breathing.

Connor sniggered into the microphone, and said "Probably just holding her breath. Right Pipes?"

Piper nodded, as I helped her up.

I suddenly smelled something bad. Was that burnt hair?

Connor continued. "If you remember, I never said that dirty tricks weren't allowed."

Suddenly a new voice said "Dirty tricks are even to be encouraged, if they will keep you alive.

I looked around and saw My mom with, Mr. Cent, but he was riding a horse. No he was the horse! "Mr. Cent you're a... a"

"Centaur" my mom finished with a weary smile. "Hello Piper, Leo. I should have known you two were half-bloods, but I wasn't on the lookout. I thought no demigod would be stupid enough to come to Alaska. I also thought that old friends, would leave me in peace." She said with a glare toward Mr. Cent.

"Now close your mouth Perseus, or you will catch flies." Mr. Cent said with a sad glance towards my mom. "We should talk."

My mom nodded. "I suppose you don't have a rec room with a ping-pong table, to hold war councils over?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"We do indeed." Mr. Cent said. "Come along all." he said leading us up the stairs into a new room which had a ping-pong table, and several foosball tables.

We all pulled up chairs around the table, and I asked my mom. "where's Dad? I have a feeling he would like to see this."

Mr. Cent shot my mom a warning look, and she nodded. "It was better that your father, not leave work today." she said slowly. I could tell she was holding something back, but I didn't push.

"Now for Introductions" Mr. Cent said. "I am Chiron."

"As in the Chiron from greek mythology?" I asked. My parents had always been obsessed with mythology. So I was sorta forced to learn stuff. When he nodded my jaw almost hit the floor for, what seemed like the fiftieth time today.

"And this children is Mrs. Jackson, though most of you have probably just heard of her as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Heroine of Olympus."

Travis raised his hand, and said "Can I have your autograph? I could probably make a fortune, back at camp."

Mr. Cent, or I suppose he was Chiron now interrupted saying. "Maybe later my boy."

I heard Connor lean over and whisper "If we don't get, we'll just forge it Later."

Travis nodded, and Chiron continued. "Annabeth this is Theodore, son of Apollo, and my second in command."

They smiled, and shook hands. "This Leo, a son of Hephaestus"

"This Piper a daughter of Aphrodite."

"This is Connor Stoll. Son of Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner."

My mom laughed out loud, and I thought I heard her mutter "Tratie" as they shook hands.

Next Chiron said. "And this is Travis, son of Connor Stoll, and a daughter of Apollo."

"And last, but certainly, not least this is Cora. A daughter of Poseidon." He looked at my mom nervously as if unsure of her reaction. A million emotions, seemed to dance across her face, all fighting for dominance. Eventually she seemed to get herself under control, and took in Cora's raven hair, and see green eyes, which I noticed for the first time were strikingly similar to mine. "Yes I can see that" she said as they shook hands.

Everyone looked at my mom in sympathy, but I had no clue what was happening. "What on earth is going, on and what did you mean my mom is a daughter of Athena?" I asked.

"Let me explain. Percy you know all the greek gods, and monsters we taught you about?" my mom asked.

I nodded.

"Well they're still around. They move to wherever western civilization is strongest." she continued.

I nodded. Sure it was kind of strange to think about, but at the same time it made sense. It helped explain a lot of weird things I had seen.

"Well sometimes the gods have kids with mortals, like Hercules. That's what everyone here is, except Chiron of course, but the rest of us are either, demigods or legacies."

"Umm I get what a demigod is, but what's a legacy ?" I asked.

"That's what you, Connor, and Travis all are. The children of demigods. You are the grandson of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and war, my mother. Your father is a son of Zeus, Lord of the universe, blah blah blah." she said

"This is crazy, you guys are pulling some sort of prank." I said, but I think I believed them way deep down.

Connor leaned over, and whispered in Cora's ear, and Cora grinned. Then she raised her hand and made a flicking motion towards me.

"What are you-" I began, but I was interrupted, by water flying out of a glass on a ping-pong table, right at me.

"How's that for a prank?" Connor smirked. "Given more time we could rig something totally awesome, like you being captured by automatons."

"Percy, I saw what happened in the arena. As a grandson of Zeus, you have certain... powers. One of the easiest is power over electricity. You literally shocked Piper." Chiron said.

"And is sucked." said Piper rubbing her arms.

"Anyway now that you know what you are, you need weapons." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pen. She looked at it with a face full of pain. Then handed it to me. "This sword has a long and tragic history, not only for it previous owner either."

"umm mom its just a pen." I said wondering if she had finally lost it.

"Uncap it" she said

I did and it elongated into a wicked looking bronze sword. There was an inscription on it that said anaklusmos. Somehow I knew it meant riptide

Piper looked shocked. "That's... that's..."

"Riptide" my mom broke in quickly, and bitterly. She then took of a bracelet I had never seen before. "This is a gift from you aunt Thalia." I had never met my aunt, but I knew that along with being my dad's sister, she had been my mom's best friend. "put it on, face away from us, and slap it."

I did, and it spiraled into a shield. I studied it and saw the face on the front. I yelped, and dropped the shield.

My mom laughed, and said "aegis, or at least a copy of the original. It can only be wielded, by a descendant of Zeus or Athena, since they created it. When your aunt heard that your favorite fighting style was a sword, and shield she mailed it to us. Technically it's a gift from your last birthday, but we decided it was best to wait a while before giving it to you."

"aegis, thats why its so freaky." I said.

"Exactly. It can't turn people to stone, but it can definitely scare them. I hated sparing with Thalia." My mom said. "I have one more thing for you." She handed me a Yankees cap.

"Does this like turn into a helmet or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Better, It'll turn you invisible." She said

"You're kidding" I said really hoping she wasn't.

"Put it on." I did, and looked down at myself. I yelped I had expected to turn invisible, but it was still weird.

"Take it off, then I think it's best Chiron, and I talk alone." she said.

Chiron nodded, and said "Why don't you guys take Percy somewhere and explain more about monsters, gods, and camp"

"Come on Percy, we have a lot to explain, then do you like Halo?" Theodore asked.

We walked downstairs, into a large room with a big screen tv. They explain quite a bit to me. Like how monsters never die forever and about camp half-blood. Then we played Halo. I was in for the fight of my life, and I was a good Halo player.

"It's part of being a demigod. We get much faster reflexes, and better reaction time." Cora explained, right after she killed me. That was the other thing that surprises me, Cora and Piper seemed about as into it as the rest of us. Most of the girls I knew didn't play video games.

- Line Break -

Piper POV:

After a while, Mrs. Jackson, and Chiron entered the room. Mrs. Jackson called Percy over. They talked quietly for a while, then Percy came back. He looked almost shell shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going with you guys to camp half-blood, while my parents stay here." He said sadly. "My mom gave me a letter, for one of her siblings, who is now head counsellor of the Athena cabin."

"Malcolm" Cora said. "He's a survivor of the second Titan war, and now teaches strategy, as well as being head councillor for Athena cabin. He is one of the few adult demigods that still lives at camp. Most are in the real world now."

"hmmm" said Percy seeming to not have heard a single thing she said.

"Cheer up, camp's a great place." Theodore said always the optimistic one. "All of us are head councillors. Together we carry a lot of weight at camp, so don't hesitate to ask if you need something. Plus you'll be the head councilor of Zeus cabin even if you live in the Athena cabin."

"Thanks alot guys, but how could I be head councillor of Zeus cabin, if I end up living in the Athena cabin?" Percy asked sounding a little more cheerful.

"The rules state that as the only descendant of Zeus in camp you are head councillor no matter what." Cora said.

Just then Mrs. Jackson walked in and said "C'mon Percy we need to get home so you can pack. Your plane leaves at eight tonight. Can we take one of you boats? By the way I the modifications you made to them, so they can travel over ice, are awesome."

Chiron nodded, and Leo smiled at the compliment to his modifications. "Here let me help you find your way out."

- Line Break -

Percy POV:

At eight o'clock I boarded a small plane flown by Leo with my friends. Saying goodbye to my parents was rough. My dad gave me some pointers on using my powers, and my mom gave me Letters to give all her old friends, but she cried a lot, and even my dad seemed more emotional than I had ever seen them.

As we boarded the plane, I saw Cora go green, and reach for the airsick bag in front of her. There wasn't one so she looked back at me sitting behind her and said. "Hey Percy, can I have you barf bag? I used up the one that should be here on the way to Alaska."

I nodded and handed her mine. I had flown a lot, and loved it. "Do you get airsick?" I asked. It seemed like everyone in Alaska had their pilot's, license, so people with airsickness were a little rare. Usually just the tourists.

She nodded. "Normally I would never fly, since Zeus hates it when his brothers' children enter his domain. Thankfully he promised us safe passage through the skies, for this mission. I wouldn't have to worry in Alaska anyway, It's called the land beyond the gods for a reason. But outside of it he might under normal circumstances destroy our plane. I still get sick so bad it should really be called air plague instead of air sickness."

I laughed, and said. "I love flying, probably has to do with my granddad being lord of the skies. So why were you guys sent to find me in Alaska? I thought that demigods were forbidden, from coming here."

"I don't know why either. They never told us. We only knew that we were supposed to come, and make sure you survived, as well as some stuff like your name and your parents." Piper said from next to me.

Theodore nodded. "Our mission came right from the gods. Chiron knows more than he's telling, but I'm sure he has his reasons. I can tell when people are holding back. It's an ability from my dad the god of truth." he sighed

Everyone seemed to look at me, but I said. "I don't know, I never even knew I was a legacy till a few hours ago."

They nodded, and Leo said from the cockpit. "Hello ladies, and gents. This is your supreme commander Flaming Valdez speaking. Thank you for choosing Fire Airlines. Now sit back and enjoy the ride. Our first in-flight video will be the Camp Half-blood orientation film. Then you will have your choice of whatever you want. So without further ado just look to the screen in front of you, and enjoy the film."

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to Leo saying. "Wakey wakey, or I'll have Cora do it. We'll be landing at Camp half-blood in about 20 minutes. The air is brisk with a light blanket of snow on the ground, so make sure to have your coats on. Oh and I think our fearless leader has something to say."

Next I heard Chiron's voice from the copilot seat. "When we land I want you to show Percy to the mess hall. We should arrive in the middle of lunch, so get something to eat. Afterwards I want one of you to show Percy around camp. Then the rest of you, especially you Leo should go get some sleep. Before rejoining your cabins, and going on their normal schedule. Oh and remember to set your clocks four hours ahead."

"I'll show Percy around, I think I slept enough last night." Piper said.

I smiled at her, and nodded my thanks. When I felt a bump, and knew we were landing. I saw Cora fiddling with her seat belt, as if she couldn't wait to get off the plane. As soon as Leo said we were free to go, she got up, and rushed to the plane doors.

We got out of the plane and they lead me to an open air dining pavilion. We walked in with Chiron in the lead. Everyone stopped eating, and stared at us.

"So your back, and I see you brought a new, brat to make my immortal life harder." Said a fat guy wearing a hawaiian shirt, at a table in the back.

Chiron said "Yes we're back Mr. D. Now Percy would you like to sit, by yourself at the Zeus table, or at the Athena table." he first motioned at an empty table near the hawaiian-shirt guy's table, then he motioned at a table a little closer to us, that was almost full, but still had space. I would have liked to sit, by myself, instead of meeting a bunch of new people, but I didn't want to make a bad impression if I was going to live in the same cabin as these people.

I walked up to the table, and the kids made room. I looked at the kids they were obviously siblings, for example a lot of them had grey eyes.

I sat down, and a guy who looked about thirty said "Hi, I'm Malcolm. Head counselor for Athena, and one of the instructors. You're a son of Athena?"

I shook his hand and replied. "I'm a legacy." I said.

He nodded and introduced me to the other campers. They seemed nice enough, but they were focusing on capture the flag latter that day so I didn't get to talk to them much. Apparently we would be facing the hunters of Artemis.

I remembered that my dad had mentioned my Aunt Thalia was one of them. I glanced over at a table, with a bunch of girls wearing silver parkas. One of them with spiky black hair met my gaze and got up. She walked over to our table where all conversation stopped. She looked right at me, and raised her eyebrow. "So your Jason's kid huh?"

I suddenly realized who it must be. "Aunt Thalia?"

She laughed and said. "Lets go sit at the Zeus table, and talk."

I grabbed my plate, got up and walked over there. She went back to her table, talked to an auburn haired girl for a moment then grabbed her plate, and joined me.

A/N: Whew over three thousand words, so Percy got to camp, and met Thalia. Anyway thanks for reading. :) I would love some feedback from you guys, so please review if you haven't yet.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy POV:

Thalia walked over join me at the Zeus table. She sat down her plate across from me, and said "So you really are my nephew. The son of Annabeth and Jason?"

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. but I answered "Last time I checked. Thanks for the shield, by the way."

She smiled, and said "Sure, it's served me well for a long time, but lately I've been using hunting knives for close combat. By the way have you mastered any of your powers yet?"

I shook my head and said. "No I've barely used them at all. The only time was when I shocked Piper while sparing."

"Well lunch is almost over. When it is why don't we work on some of them. I've never been good at wind powers, but I can still teach you the basics. Besides the other main power is lightning and electricity which is a piece of cake for me."

After lunch Piper and Thalia showed me around camp. Then Thalia took me into the middle of the strawberry fields and worked with me on my powers. By the end of the training I could give a pretty powerful shock, but it felt like I had to grope around in the dark, find a switch, and then press really hard to turn my abilities on. I was slightly better with my wind powers, but it was a similar feeling. At the end of our session she took me to what looked like a weight room. There were a bunch of buff sweaty guys lifting gigantic weights.

"Hey baby, watch this." said one of the guys winking at Thalia, and straining to lift an impossibly big weight. Thalia rolled her eyes, walked over, picked it up and easily lifted it over head. She put it down, and drew one of her hunting knives. She held her dagger to his throat, and said in a voice full of calm fury "I. am. a. hunter. of. Artemis. Flirt with me or any other hunter again, and I will burn every hair on your body off." She gave him a small shock through her knife to emphasize the point. _Overreact much? _I thought but decided not to say anything. She sheathed her knives, after sending another shock through the guys body, and said "That goes for the rest of you too." before pulling me through the door.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Hunters don't do flirting." she said "I took you there to show you another power. Herculean strength. Most people's strength is limited by their muscle mass, but for us strength is a power. Our muscle mass isn't important. It just takes energy the way calling down a bolt of lightning would."

I nodded, it made sense when you thought about it. Suddenly Thalia stumbled, and I caught her.

"That whole thing took more energy than I was letting on." Thalia said smiling. "I'm going to take a nap before capture the flag. I suggest you either do so as well, or join you cabin."

I said. "I am pretty tired, after that bolt of lightning. I'd take a nap, but I wouldn't know which bed to take in the Athena cabin."

"Then you could nap in the Zeus cabin, it's mostly empty, but it has one bunk in it. I'll show you the way." she replied. She took me down a long row of various cabins. I saw Piper on the porch of one cabin, that smelled weird. She was talking to another girl, but waved at us as we went by. We walked up to a big cabin with a lightning bolt over it. We went in, and the first thing I noticed was the statue. It was a giant statue of a guy I supposed was Zeus. He stood there frowning down on the world like everything annoyed him. He holding a lightning bolt like he was getting ready to kill pulverize someone. The second thing I noticed was the thundering, and the lightning which crackled through the air.

"Seems like a dangerous place. Who knows when you would be struck by lightning." I said

"Oh yeah it is dangerous for those who aren't descendants of Zeus. Being hit with lightning would just make us stronger though." she led me over to a bed in a little alcove, where it didn't feel like Zeus planning on squishing you like an insignificant bug. On the walls there were a bunch of pictures. The first one I saw had a younger Thalia standing with a little girl, and what looked like someone else, but the picture was ripped. The second one had Thalia with the same little girl, but older, and a guy that looked sorta like Cora with black hair, and green eyes. Thalia grabbed all the pictures on the wall before I could see any others, and said quickly. "Wondered what happened to these. Anyway sleep well." She left before I could reply.

Eventually I got to sleep. When I did I dreamed of the beautiful city first, then I dreamed about the other group of buildings. After a moment of studying it I realized that it was camp half-blood. My dream then changed again, and I saw a face made of dirt in the middle of half-blood hill. The face started to say something, but I was shaken awake by Theodore standing over me. "

"You should get up, it's almost time for supper. Then we have capture the flag."

I got of my bed, and he lead me to the mess hall, where I joined the Athena line waiting to be let in. Eventually we were and I sat next to Malcolm. I walked up to the bronze brazier, like Piper had told me I should back in Alaska when she was explaining things to me. "To Zeus, and Athena. Please help me to do good tonight." Piper had told me that my parents lived in Alaska to escape the gods wrath. I wondered why they were so angry with my parents, but Piper didn't know why, and my parents refused to tell me. I hoped that whatever it was the gods wouldn't hold it against me. I walked back to the Athena table and listened to the conversation. They were discussing strategy for capture the flag. I tried to follow them, but my mind felt fuzzy like I wasn't entirely awake.

When supper was over Chiron said "Heroes, you know the rules"

Mr. D. muttered "I sure hope so you repeat yourself every week."

Chiron continued as if he hadn't heard. "The creek is the boundary line. Killing, and maiming are illegal. All magic Items are permitted. The hunters will be blue team, while campers are red." he snapped his fingers. Swords, shields, and armor appeared on all the tables. The other kids jumped at the armor on the Athena table, but I stayed back not wanting to get in the middle of the scramble. By the time everyone else was left there wasn't much left at all. Only the random vambrace, or helmet.

Malcolm looked at me apologetically, and said. "Sorry there's not much left."

I shrugged and said "thats fine I already have a sword, and a shield."

He looked at me for a moment then his face lit up. "You're a legacy of Zeus too right?"

I hadn't mentioned it to him, but he had probably figured it out when I sat with Thalia at the Zeus table.

I nodded, and he continued "Then I'll help you find some good armor from the Zeus table. I smiled, and we walked to the Zeus table. On the way there I saw Cora putting on a helmet, and she grinned at me looking the most excited I had ever seen her.

"Is capture the flag a big deal here?" I asked Malcolm.

"Huge, especially when the hunters are here. They're our big time rivals. We haven't won against them in, well a very long time." he said sounding dejected.

He handed me a helmet, but I said "no thanks." I showed him my Yankees cap, and he nodded. After I had given him the letter from my mom he had told me they were pretty close growing up, so apparently he knew what the cap did. He then helped me find a lightweight set of good armor.

Just then Cora walked up, and said. "Chiron asked me to show you the ropes. Everyone else from Alaska is need to lead their cabins, but I'm the only Poseidon kid so I'm free. Now lets go pwon some hunters.

After she said that Malcolm hurried off to a cabin leader meeting.

Cora led me down to the creek where we would be doing boarder patrol. After a while we heard a conch horn signalling the beginning of the match. We waited a while longer than we heard footsteps running toward us from our side of the creek. Until this point we hadn't seen a single other person. We spun with weapons drawn. There was a crackling, and Piper ran out from of to our left, but that wasn't the footsteps we had been hearing.

Piper panted and said "get ready we'll be having trouble real' soon."

A lone hunter stepped out of the forest, and Piper said "Put the flag down, and back away slowly." But her voice sounded different, richer, more powerful.

The girl just laughed mockingly, and said "You're not the only daughter of Aphrodite."

Cora sneered, and said "Well either way its three on one. Just surrender, and we won't hurt you."

The girl just kept laughing, and said "Now why would I do that when I'm just a throw away from winning." She lifted up the flag with the pole it was on, and sent it flying to some hunters across the creek.

Time seemed to slow down, and I knew I had to do something, but what? I thought for a fraction of a second then it hit me. I held out my hand, focused on what Thalia had taught me. Suddenly I felt a tugging in my gut, and the flag changed direction. It sped right to me, and I caught it. The hunter who had thrown it looked at me amazed, and started to draw her bow. I lifted Aegis hoping to unnerve her, but she seemed unfazed. Maybe she had gotten used to it while Thalia had it? I lifted aegis covering as much of myself as I could. An arrow from such close range would probably hurt a lot, but at least Aegis would take most of the blow. I glanced up, and saw Cora drop the hunter with a roundhouse kick.

She grinned at me, and said "Run, carry the flag back to the people who were supposed to be guarding it. We'll take care of them." She pointed her finger at a the hunters from the other side of the creek who were wading through it. She lifted her hands, and the water began to swirl. Piper pointed me in the right direction, and I started running. Unfortunately running in armor wasn't easy, and another group of hunters had seen the flag. They were coming after me. I started to panic, then I remembered the hat. I slipped it on, and became invisible. Unfortunately the hunters still seemed to be able to track me. Maybe I was making too much noise, as I ran. I started thinking about my powers. I couldn't concentrate well enough to zap them and my wind powers seemed useless here. Thalia had mentioned something about flying, but I could barely summon a bolt of lightning, let alone flying. What about Herculean strength? I hadn't used it yet, and I didn't know how it would come in useful. Maybe I could like knock down a tree to get in their way? I had to think fast the hunters were catching up to me. Suddenly I thought of something. Did Herculean strength apply to other muscles then just biceps? I didn't see why not, so I tried focusing the energy inside me into my legs. Accessing that inner energy was weird, but it happened every time I shocked someone, or used the winds. Suddenly I felt myself speeding way up.

I laughed.

I had never run so fast, or felt so free in my life. I just kept speeding up...

right into a tree.

I felt my chest hit something solid, and I fell back. Everything went black. I woke up with a splitting headache, and a girl pouring something down my throat I coughed and asked "What happened?"

"You tell me. We were patrolling when we found you on the ground, and a hunter grabbing the flag. Fortunately we managed to surround them, and retake the flag. We saw you on the ground so I being a daughter of Apollo, god of medicine was told to treat your wounds. As far as I can tell you hit a tree, fell back, and then whacked your head. You're lucky your torso took the impact of the tree instead of you head. You had a few cracked ribs, but your armor took a lot of the blow. The nectar should have taken care of the cracked ribs, but you should be more careful in the future. By the way I'm Liz."

I nodded, and got up. I thought back and realized that when I had hit the tree I had had my head back laughing like a maniac. Just then we heard a conch horn.

"That means one side won. Probably us, since I didn't hear any fighting near where we put the flag, but lets go see." She said sounding excited at the prospect of finally having beat the hunters. She led me through the woods to the forest's entrance. All the campers, and hunters were there. The campers looked gleeful while the hunters looked murderous. Liz went to join the apollo cabin, while Piper and Cora came over and high fived me. I saw Connor holding the hunter's flag. He was sandwiched between Travis and Theodore.

Piper whispered in my ear "Connor managed to steal the flag and get away with Travis' and Theo's help. It's tradition that he is given both the flags. One will become the Hermes cabin's flag for next time, while he choses the other mvp player and his or her cabin gets the other flag."

Someone walked up, and handed him the campers flag. He lifted them both up high, and the hunters flag shimmered from silver with a bow and arrow to white with a black caduceus. His cabin cheered, and the hunters grumbled, but they were ignored.

Chiron said "And to whom will the other flag go to?"

He scanned the crowd apparently thinking till Cora walked up, and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and lifted up the camper's flag. It shimmered, and the Camp-half blood logo disappeared. It shimmered again, and an owl appeared. Everyone gasped, probably expecting it to have changed to apollo's sun since Theodore had helped him.

"This goes to the player who single handedly stopped the hunters from winning before I even touched the flag." He tossed it to me, and right as it hit my hand everyone gasped staring at me. But they weren't' staring at me exactly, they were staring at something above me. I glanced up and saw a glowing lightning bolt with an owl perched on it.

Everyone kneeled, except the hunters. Chiron said "All hail Perseus Jackson, legacy of Zeus King of the gods, and ruler of the heavens, and legacy of Athena goddess of wisdom, and battle."

- Line Break -

Mt. Olympus:

Three years latter: the winter solstice.

Third Person POV:

"Come to order!" Zeus yelled trying to get his family to calm down. "Oh hades with this." He muttered before flickering into his roman form. As soon as he did this all the other gods did as well. Jupiter smiled to himself. The gods were always more orderly in this form. It was a pity he couldn't conduct the entire meeting like this, but he needed Athena. Minerva wasn't as smart, plus she was unstable. "Now everybody shut up, and stay quiet." He changed back to his greek form after which everyone did as well. "Now Athena, report."

Athena said "Alright, I have observed a new, and interesting phenomenon."

Dionysis groaned, and summoned a can of coke, and a new wine magazine.

Athena looked at Zeus pleadingly. He caused the sky to thunder loudly, and said "You **will** pay attention." She smirked as the thunder, his tone even made Apollo take out one of his earbuds.

Athena smiled at my father and said "Thank you. Now to make a long story short Perseus Jackson's Greek, and Roman aspects in his blood have reacted strangely."

Poseidon seemed straightened at hearing Perseus, then slumped again, when he realized it was a different Perseus then his favorite son.

"For some reason he has become powerful. Even more so than his parents. Although he started out relatively weak at first, his powers have grow with practice. In the last few years I have been monitoring him. I believe he may even have become as powerful as the first Perseus Jackson for which he was named." Athena continued.

"Do you know why this happened?" Zeus asked.

"I have a hypothesis, but as yet I can't be sure. I have also to say that he is a natural leader. In the last few years he has become respect of all. " She replied. "On a side note Gea-"

"Do not mention that accursed goddess! She is stirring, but as long as we stay inactive, there will be so little godly energy that she will fall back to sleep without any problems. Now this meeting is dismissed." He left in a flash of lightning. Slowly all the other gods, except Hera flashed out. Hera walked over to Athena. They had never gotten along, so Athena was preparing to flash out, but Hera looked almost desperate.

"Do you think Zeus is right?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

Athena shook her head, and said "I must come up with a plan to bring him to his senses."

Hera nodded, then flashed out.

Athena shook my head, and muttered "Oh father, you'll doom us all." Before she left. After she did the lights flickered out and the throne room of Olympus was left looking cold, and creepy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your feedback, so please go review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so as I've said before I'm going to be gone next week. I was originally going to try, and get ahead so you wouldn't even know I was gone, but that didn't really work. I am going to take a break to figure out a better plot for this story. I've decided my original plot isn't good enough. So you can expect me to start updating again after next week. I would like to say that I am **NOT** abandoning this story, just taking a break. Anyway I'm sorry this is so short, but when I'm not sure what I want to happen writing is sort of hard for me.

Percy POV:

I tossed, and turned in my bed. Once again my dreams had gone to the beautiful city. Then they changed. I saw half blood-hill. I was leaning against Thalia's pine. There was a beautiful woman standing part way in the earth like it was watter. Because of that I could only see her from her waist up.

"Hello Perseus" She said. I noticed that her eyes were closed.

"Umm... hi. How did you get into my dream?" I asked

She laughed a strange laugh, like the wind blowing through tree leaves. "I am a goddess Perseus. I can do these things, and when I want to communicate with a half-blood this is my preferred method."

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Gaea, the earth." she replied.

I backed up a few steps, and said "What do you want?"

She sighed, and said "I see even with demigods, my reputation is tainted."

I said "Well you did have your son kill his father, and you had your next set of children try, and overthrow the gods."

She winced, and said "I am not happy that Kronos had to kill Uranus, but I am not ashamed that I had him do it." She looked at me defiantly, as if daring me to criticize her. "He threw my first children into Tartarus. I couldn't risk him doing that to my other children. As for Porphyrion, and his brothers, they made their choice, and I didn't stop them, as they were my children."

"but I thought you created them to take down specific gods?" I asked confused. She had sounded as if she wasn't particularly happy with their decision.

"Patterns in history repeat themselves. Chiron could have told you this. There have always been sea gods for example. At least after I created the sea. Plus once they decided to go for world domination they made themselves even more like the gods so as to be able to defeat them easier." She explained.

"So you never actually supported the giants against the gods?" I asked

"No that was a story made by Zeus. He fears me. Most of the gods are actually my friends. Athena in particular, but Zeus refuses to listen to her on anything involving me. He has it set in his mind that I am trying to overthrow him. He has noticed that I am stirring, but he has it set in his mind that I will try to awaken, and destroy the gods. That is why you have had no contact with any gods before now. He thinks that he can simply reduce the amount of godly magic in the mortal world and I will return fully to my slumbers. Athena, and the other gods try to convince him otherwise, but he won't listen. Especially since Athena is trying to tell him. He knows of our close relationship, and he fears that Athena will enlist my help to overthrow him."

"Why would Athena betray him?" I asked getting more, and more confused.

"She wouldn't. She really does love her family, even if it's hard to tell. But there was a prophecy that a child of Metis, who was Athena's mother, would be more powerful than his or her sire. After Athena's birth Zeus told everyone that the prophecy was specifically a son, so as to make Athena think she didn't have the power in hope she would never try. But that was a lie, and Athena is the child of that prophecy. You see when the prophecy was issued by the oracle of Delphi it was still my oracle."

"What do you mean your oracle? It's Apollo's."

"It is now, but I created the Oracle, then past it, and the powers of prophecy to Apollo."

By this time my head was spinning. "So you're not evil? Zeus is just a moron? But then why did you want to talk to me? And what's all this about being asleep?"

She laughed, and then said "You could put it that way. As for why I spoke to you there is a new threat rising, and you will be called upon to lead your brethren, but if you are to succeed there is something I must return to you, at least partially. You will have to discover it for yourself though."

She grabbed my head before I could reply. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. She brought my head up to her's, and then opened her eyes. I started into terrifying, blazing green irises. Suddenly I saw myself from above. Gaea released my head, and I saw myself falling back. Suddenly I saw miles of landscape rolling beneath me. It was like when I used my wind powers to fly, but a zillion times faster. Then I saw the sea. Then I was under the sea. Before I knew it I was back watching myself falling. I glanced at Gaea, and saw that she had closed her eyes. She grinned at me with straight, white teeth, and I saw my body hit the ground. As soon as it did I sat up hard in my bed, and hit the bunk above mine. I thought back through the dream, and knew without any doubt it was no ordinary dream. I had quite the imagination, but I could never have imagined those eyes. Plus the dream didn't fade like most dreams do. At breakfast that morning I thought I could remember every little detail, but as I thought about it some more it seemed that I was missing something, just beyond my reach.

A/N: Not what you were expecting? I hope your answer was a yes. Well please go and review. I always love you input.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and the shorter then usuall chapter. Anyway here you go.

Kyle's POV:

Kyles life sucked, and what sucked worse was the fact that that was all he knew about it. He looked around again. He was on a bus with a bunch of other kids, all sleeping, goofing off, or flirting. On his left there was a sleeping girl holding his hand. As a general rule he didn't object to holding cute girl's hands. What did disturb him was that he had no clue who the girl was. She had black hair, and a pretty face. His eyes rested on her sleeping form for a moment before his eyes moved to the form of a boy on his right. He had woken up and was grinning at him with brown eyes.

"Kyle, I brought some cheez-whiz just in case someone needed to be pranked." he said grinning at the girl on my left as if he did this sort of thing often.

"Ummm who are you?" I asked.

The kid just grinned as he had been expecting this.

"Mmmmhhhhhhh" the girl made that strange sound people make when they aren't quite awake, but aren't asleep either.

"Cora, Kyle's nobly trying to distract me so that I can't prank you, but it won't work." He lifted up his cheez-whiz like it was a sword and prepared to spray her.

She opened sea green eyes, and grinned at me, before her hand went up and snached the bottle with inhuman speeds just as the kid reached for the nozzle to open fire.

"Seriously what's going on here." I asked.

"Oh, I was just showing Leo why he should never prank me. Because it never works." she said smugly.

The kid, Leo I guess started to say something, but I cut him off. "Seriously who are you guys?" I said coldly.

"Kyle I am your father." Leo said in a bad imitation of Darth Vader.

Cora looked at me and said "Leo I-I think he's serious."

"Nah this is just revenge for one of my ingenious pranks." he said.

"No I don't even remember these so called 'ingenious pranks' why would I be getting revenge for them." I asked even more coldly.

"What happened to you bro? Did you hit your head or something? Maybe if I hit it again..." he responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Cora looked at Leo sternly "We are not hitting Kyle on the head." She said sternly

"Alright cupcakes. We'll be there shortly." said a voice. I looked up to the front of the bus, and saw a short guy twirling a baseball bat. "When we get there stick with your partners and get the worksheets done. I want complete sentences too!"

Half the bus groaned.

"Oh, and try not to fall of the sky walk. Seeing as if anyone dies at the grand canyon I will have extra paper work." he said.

"Nice guy" I muttered.

Cora smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "I always thought so too"

"What's going on back here?" I looked up and saw the little guy right above me giving me a strange look

_He knows _I though absolutely certain from his searching gaze

Fortunately Leo saved me from having to answer. "We were just... uhhh debating whether it would be rude to ask you to use your megaphone since we can't hear you Coach Hedge."

The guy looked at me once more then unclipped something from his belt, and walked to the front of the bus. He sat down with his megaphone in his lap, and began staring at me.

I was about to say something to Cora when he stood up in said through his megaphone. "Ok, cupcakes we've arrived. I want you to leave the bus in an orderly manner."

-Line Break-

Leo's POV:

We got up, and waited till everyone else had left the bus. One of the disadvantages to sitting in the back. As we walked to the door I couldn't help noticing that Cora, and Kyle weren't holding hands like they usually were. We stepped out the door, and I groaned. There was Mr. Teeth, as I had began to think of Dylan. The annoying popular kid.

He roughly shouldered me out of the way so he was beside Cora and said "Why are you hanging out with these losers. You're my partner sweetheart."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. I glanced at them and shivered. His blue eyes always looked like they belonged in a madman's head. For some reason his crazy, untamed, brown, curly hair only made the ladies like him more. Who knew girls found a guy who looked slightly crazy attractive? I wouldn't have guessed, but maybe they didn't see it that way.

Cora's sea green eyes also narrowed, but she followed Dylan.

Kyle made a step towards Dylan, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "Cora doesn't like us fighting her battles."

He gritted his teeth, but nodded. I put my arm through his like we should go skipping of together, and said "Hi, I'm Dylan the psychotic, egotistical, moron. I want to date myself, but I'm to stupid. Would you like to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

He looked at me, and said. "Leo, you're weird."

I just grinned. If only he knew the half of how strange my crazy, messed up demigod life was, but all I said was "Yeah, you may have mentioned that a few million times."

-Line Break-

Kyle's POV:

We sat on the skywalk there was was a storm brewing above us, but it strangely was only over us, and not the rest of the world. I was actually trying to do the worksheet we had been given, while Leo just tinkered with stuff. I suddenly felt a compulsion to go talk to the leader. I got up, and handed the sheet to Leo. "If you actually feel like doing something useful feel free." I muttered.

I walked up beside the leader, and he said. "Did you cause this?"

What did he mean did I cause this? He couldn't mean the storm could he?

I was about to answer when he said something "You don't smell like a monster. No, you smell like one of them. Are you the _special _package?" He pointed his thumb back at Leo.

"What do you mean 'one of them'?" I asked confused. "And what's this 'special package'"

He twirled his baseball bat and said. "Don't play dumb with me kid. I know you're different. I've never seen a demigod so good with the mist, that even Cora and Leo would be convinced that they know you. Unless they're in it with you of course, but they would have told me if that was the case. "

"Demigods? Mist? I don't remember anything. Not even my last name." I said.

He looked in my eyes for a moment then said "Great, you're telling the truth. My life just got a lot harder."

"Of course I was telling the truth" I snapped.

Suddenly the wind kicked up, and the clouds looking darker. Normally I loved storms, the wind in my hair, and the feeling of being totally soaked by the rain, but this storm felt different. It felt malevolent, like it wanted to consume the entire world in chaos.

The coach must have felt it too, his eyes widened, and he barked loudly "Everyone of the sky walk, back inside now!"

Kids started rushing to the doors. I saw Cora, and Dylan struggling to hold one door open. Leo was fighting a losing battle against the winds, trying to hold the other door open. I ran over, and helped him. After the last kid was through we started to get in ourselves, when Dylan stepped back, and the winds intensified, rippling through his Texas cowboys jersey. Sadly the wind closed the doors before we could get in,

"Now that the mortals are gone we can begin." he smiled. His body suddenly changed into swirling black vapor with his eyes as sparks of electricity.

I saw Cora draw out two daggers, and Leo had twin hammers in his hand. Were those on fire? Without even thinking I slipped my hand into my pocket, and drew out a coin. I flipped it in the air, and I was holding a beautiful, golden sword. My mind slipped into a different state, and I began to watch Dylan like a cat watching a mouse trying to analyze the way he stood, and different other slight things like the fact there was no weapon in his hand.

Cora leaped at him, her form as graceful, as a cheetah pouncing on it's prey. Dylan just laughed, and flicked his hands. She went flying over the edge into the canyon.

"Save her" said Coach Hedge

_What the heck? What does he want me to do? jump over the edge? That would be crazy. _So of course that's exactly what I did.

I screamed as I fell. I angled myself, at Cora and felt myself speeding up. I grabbed her, and we kept falling. I relaxed, and prepared myself for impact. Just as I relaxed I felt my shirt rip, and my muscles straining. At the sensation I tensed up, and opened my eyes. I looked at my back where the sensation seemed to be coming from. _What the? _I had wings! I tested them out, and flapped them. We had already slowed a lot when I unintentionally unfurled them. The flap was enough to slow our decent, and even make us rise a bit.

Cora screamed, and I nearly dropped her "You... you have wings." she said

"Yeah... I noticed weird huh?" I responded. As I flew us up my wing muscles hurt a lot. It was hard to go straight up, and carrying Cora certainly didn't help.

When we got to the sky walk I set Cora down. I looked up, and saw that Leo was struggling to hold on to the edge of the skywalk on one side while Dylan, and someone else were holding the coach down, about to deliver the finishing blow. I was torn as to who to help, but I saw Cora's daggers flash, and one sunk into the body of each creature.

I ran over to Leo, and helped him up. "You... You have wings." he said sounding amazed

"Funny Cora said the exact same thing" I mused

I heard, an enraged snarl, as Dylan drew Cora's dagger from his arm.

Cora grabbed Coach Hedge's arm, and dragged him back to me, and Leo. I saw that the other creature had been impaled by Cora's dagger, and had dissolved into a pile of gold dust.

Dylan snarled, and said "Now you die sweetheart." as he fired a ball of crackling blue electricity at her. I spread out my wings, which were enormous. I probably had at least a thirteen foot wing span. The electricity bounced of the wings, and destroyed part of the barrier that was supposed to keep people from falling of the sky walk. It had been really successful so far huh?

He snarled again growing frustrated. "You'll just have to die first I guess." he said. He held out his hand, and a sword made out of pure electricity materialized in his hands.

Fortunately my sword had landed nearby. I dived for it, and grabbed it. Unfortunately it had landed by the spot where the barriers between you and a fall to your death had been destroyed. I misjudged and fell into the Grand Canyon for the second time that day. I flapped my wings, and rose above the sky walk. I dived at Dylan with my sword out in a powerful downward slash. He blocked, but the force of my blow drove him down to one knee. He got up and we went at it gold against electricity. I quickly found that I was losing however. He was by far a superior swordsman.

"Even if this isn't my preferred method, I've been fighting for thousands of years little demigod. You will die by my hand, and my master will reward me." he said

I realized he was right he was simply more experienced. Without even thinking I leapt into the air, and flipped the sword as if it was a coin. When it landed it was a golden lance.

"What are you doing half-blood?" Dylan snarled

Without even think I shouted "Pro Romam" As I attacked again. This time I had the upper hand. I hovered above the ground a few feet so that I had the equivalent of a height advantage, and if the sword hadn't been my best weapon this certainly was.

After we had fought a few minutes we heard the strangest sound. The whinnie of a horse. We both looked up, and saw a carriage being pulled by horses. Except these horses had wings!

Dylan leapt into the air, and started flying towards the clouds "We will meet again demigods, and then I will destroy you!" he shouted angrily.

I was about to follow him, but I felt Cora's hand on my shoulder, and she said. "Leave him."

I nodded, and said "If he could fly why didn't he use that when we were fighting. I was definitely using my flying abilities."

Leo shrugged, and said "Maybe he was too stupid"

I laughed, but I stopped laughing, as an extremely angry looking figure climbed out of the chariot.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Anyway please review, follow, and favorite. I should have another chapter up sometime on Monday.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I'm sorry about the short chapter. The thing is that I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, which makes it sort of hard to write. I thought I had a plan, but I forgot to factor in a few things, so I need to modify it accordingly.

Franks POV:

The monsters were beginning to annoy me. I could go a few hours at most before I would be attacked again. I had no clue why, but killing them always came naturally. He would lose a bronze arrow from his bow he had found next to him, and if his aim had been true, then the monster would disintegrate. Then there was that other time. He remembered it clearly.

-Flashback-

3d Person POV:

Frank stumbled. He fell down on his face into the mud. He quickly twisted, and shot the larger of the two hellhounds. His arrow went through its heart, and it changed into a pile of golden dust. Just after he fired the arrow the other hellhound leapt at him. This one was smaller, about the size of a wolf. It knocked Frank down, and racked its sharp claws across the bow. Frank glanced, at it, but he saw that it wouldn't be any help since the hellhound had destroyed its string. He knew his situation was hopeless. The hellhound was standing on his chest, with his arms pinned to the ground. He started into the glowing red eyes, and felt no fear of death. Suddenly he felt an intense tugging in his gut. The ferocity in the hellhounds eyes dimmed, and was replaced by fear before it dissolved into golden dust. After that he knew only darkness. When he woke up his bowstring had been repaired. He didn't know how, but his quiver never ran out of arrows so maybe his bow was magic too. Maybe someone was looking out for him. He didn't know. How could he when he didn't remember a thing?

-End Flashback-

Franks POV:

I felt my sixth sense telling me to keep going in the same direction I had been going for weeks. I had felt a strange pull ever since I had had that dream with the scary peacock lady, as I had began to think of her. I kept walking. Eventually I exited the woods he had been walking through for a few days, and found a road. Fortunately it was going the same way I was. Maybe I could hitchhike for a while. _hmmmm. _I looked down, at my clothes. They were ruined from days of hiking, fighting, and sleeping in the open. I didn't have a mirror, but my eyes, and face probably looked like they belonged to a teenage drug addict, or something. I hadn't exactly been sleeping well. I probably wouldn't get picked up, and if I did it was likely enough that it would be some kind of monster. Still if I followed the road at least I probably wouldn't be running into anymore poison ivy, or falling over anymore tree roots. I winced, and rubbed one of my bruises. Who knew the forest could be so dangerous?

After a few more hours of walking my sixth sense went wild, and I saw an extremely tall pine tree. I walked closer, but didn't really see anything but some fields of some sort of plant. As soon as I walked to, and then past the pine tree I gasped. Spread out before me were a bunch of buildings that definitely hadn't been there before.

I was halted by a rough, female voice. "Identify yourself"

I spun, and drew my bow, notching an arrow. I saw a woman with a spear crackling with electricity.

"Well" she said "Identify yourself."

"Frank Zhang" I replied

"Godly Parent?" She asked.

"Ares, or so I'm told." I said

"I know everyone in the Ares cabin, but I've never seen you before. Explain" she commanded.

"Ares cabin?" I asked a little confused

She stared at me for a moment then said "Oh, I get it. You're new. I'm Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, which would make me your half-sister."

She held out her hand and I shook it. The scary peacock lady had told me among other things that I was a demigod, and had numerous siblings.

"Here let me take you to the big house." She led me off to a bright blue building.

-Line Break-

Hazel POV:

I woke with a guy shaking my arm. I looked up, and saw a guy with startling green eyes, and blonde hair grinning at me. "You fell asleep again." He whispered quietly.

I had no clue who this guy was. I looked around, and saw that I was in the back of a classroom I had never seen before. I panicked, but instinctively suppressed it. I tried to figure out what I was doing there, but I quickly discovered that I couldn't remember anything, except my name: Hazel Levesque. That was enough to start me panicking again, but just like last time I suppressed was a teacher at the front talking about something or other, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was startled out of my thinking by the sound of a bell.

The teacher said "I want that turned in on monday."

Most of the other students rushed out of the room. The guy who had woken me up came, and said "Do want to hangout at my place with some of my other friends."

I had no clue what to say. Should I just say yes, and see what happened? No if this guy actually knew me he might figure out something was up. I should probably go for the truth. Maybe I had just hit my head or something, and a quick trip to the doctor would fix whatever was wrong with me.

"Umm who are you?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "I'm Percy Jackson. Who did you think I was? The president?"

"I-" Unfortunately I was cut off by something behind Percy.

Percy POV:

I saw Hazel gasp, and point to something behind me. I turned around, and say Sam, the Satyr who watched our school for demigods, and who had been the one to tell me that Hazel was a demigod.

He was running from a hellhound. It was decent size, but small enough to fit through the school's halls. Unsurprisingly sam was yelling "Percyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

When ever there was a monster it was always me who killed. Sam sucked at combat. I said "Hazel, Sam get behind me." I drew Riptide, and activated Aegis.

When the monster saw Aegis it pulled up, and whimpered.

"Don't like that do you? Symbol of Zeus, and Athena you big, ugly mutt." I yelled at it.

I set Riptide crackling with electricity, and charged. It prepared to snap me up. When I was close to it I summoned the winds. It was harder to do in a confined space, but still possible. I was carried up higher then it was expecting. Just in time it lifted up its head to bite me. I would have been toast to, but I was planning on this. At the last moment instead of flying towards it's mouth I went up a few feet, and slammed my shield into it's nose. Just as I did I conducted a large shock through Aegis and into it. I started falling back, but as I did I used the winds to stop my fall, and propel me straight at it's heart. I almost felt sorry for the monster. I extended Riptide, and stabbed the beast. It crumbled into golden dust which I used the winds to disperse.

I walked back. Hazel barely looked fazed. I wondered if the mis was messing with her.

"We should take Hazel to camp." I said to Sam

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Not you too." I groaned "She's a half-blood you told me that yourself."

"No I didn't" he said

"Hazel did you see the big dog?" I asked figuring she had probably never heard the word hellhound before.

"Oh, you mean the hellhound? Yeah I saw it. Nice job by the way."

"Thanks" I said kind of surprised by how calmly she was taking it. "Anyway I'll drive us to camp."

A/N: So... Not what you were expecting I hope. Please favorite/follow, but most importantly REVIEW! It doesn't take long, and means alot to me.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So wazzup? I know it's been a while, but I'm still trying to work out all of the details for where this story is going. I changed my Avatar. You should tell me what you think. I chose a dragon, because my name is Clefspear, who was a dragon, from the Dragon in our Midst Series by Brian Davis. ThoughI spelled it differently. It might take up to 24 hours. Well I hope you guys like it.

Cora POV:

I saw Piper climb out of the Apollo cabin's flying chariot, and dang she looked ticked. She marched over, and took us in.

"Cora, Leo what are you doing here, and who is this?" she said nodding at Kyle.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded.

Just then coach hedge came around. "He's a demigod, a strong one to from his smell. I think he's the special package, you guys should get going, I'll deal with the mortals."

When Dylan, had left the storm had dissipated, so the winds were mild enough that he could open the sky walk doors.

"Okay, get in everyone." Piper said

Kyle hung back, and whispered to me. "She looks angry, is this a good Idea?"

I nodded, and said "Pipers cool, she is one of Leo, and mine best friends." I turned to Piper, and asked her a question to confirm my suspicion for her grumpiness. "Aren't you supposed to be going on a date with Percy?"

She grimaced, and said "Yeah, but I had to cancel it because of a dream message from Hera, her majesty ordered me to come, and pick up a special package. We haven't had any words from the gods in months. It's kind of weird that its from Hera who dislikes all of us. It's also weird that it's to me. I haven't ever had any dealings with her before."

Kyle looked really confused, so I nodded, at Piper, and sat down next to him. On the ride to camp half-blood, I explained the gods, demi gods, monsters, etc to him. Leo talked with Piper, and told her about the battle, and Kyle's amnesia.

When we got to camp half-blood we landed on a special runway constructed by Hephaestus cabin. Last time I had been here it was still under construction. The year round campers must have finished it while I was at school.

Kyle looked around, at the many cabins, each uniquely decorated, from the creepiness, and darkness that pulsed from the Hades, and Thanatos to the multi colored beauty of the Iris cabin.

I glanced, at Leo, and Piper, before saying "We should take him to the big house. Chiron might be able to throw some light on the mystery of his amnesia."

"Who's Chiron?" Kyle asked. I mentally face palmed, I must have missed that when I was explaining things to him.

Leo grinned mischievously, and said "He's an... interesting guy. You'll see."

Kyle looked confused, but followed.

When we got to the big house we walked into a large room with a desk at the back. In the middle there was a square made of couches. There was enough space so that Chiron could park his wheel chair next to one of the couches, and have a good view of a beautiful coffee table I had never seen before. I saw Chiron sitting at the desk grading papers. I smirked, at Piper, the year rounders had Chiron, Malcolm, and a few others as teachers. I knew from stories that Chiron, and the other teachers, especially the children of Athena, were hard teachers, and expected a lot from the demigods they tutored.

Chiron, looked up, and said "Who's this?"

I sighed, and prepared to offer a long explanation. "This is Kyle, and he has amnesia."

Chiron frowned, motioned to the couches and said "You had best take a seat"

Clarisse POV:

I led Frank to the big house to meet Chiron. I asked him a few questions like where he was from, but he said. "I don't know, I can't remember anything beyond a weird dream, then running from monsters for I don't know how long." He seemed in awe of all the cabins and I had to admit they were an interesting group.

As we passed the Poseidon cabin I felt a familiar pang run through me. I gritted my teeth, and cursed in ancient greek. Screw that legacy of Zeus, and Athena. His coming had dredged up old, and painful memories. He was so like that hero he was named for. After he died I had began to regret how I had treated him, and everyone else. The whole camp held the first Percy in high honor, as the greatest hero since the warriors of the Trojan war. They were right of course. He was a great hero, but I would never say that out loud in fear it would get back to my dad. I had taken the second Percy Jackson under my wing, and trained him in every weapon I could. He was the most powerful demigod since the first Percy Jackson.

We got to the big house, and I saw Piper, Cora, Leo, and some other kid sitting down on the couches, as Chiron wheeled over to them in wheelchair form.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Frank, and he has amnesia." I responded

Everyone responded strangely. They looked shocked, then groaned, and then that annoying pipsqueak Hephaestus kid said "Not another one."

Percy POV:

I told Sam to deal with the mortals, and explain why we would be gone for a while. Sometimes I seriously loved the mist. I then herded Hazel out to the car, and stuck my keys in the ignition.

I slipped the prism charm Piper had given me for my last birthday of my key chain. I handed it to Hazel, and explained how to set up an Iris message. As I drove to camp-half blood I explained to my Aunt, one of my mom's sisters who I was living with, that I would be going to camp for a while.

After that I explained camp-half blood to Hazel, surprisingly she took it quite well.

When we got to camp I led her to the big house. When I stepped in the big house I saw a very interesting group sitting on the couch. Clarisse, and some kid were just sitting down.

Chiron sighed, and asked "For the third time today, who is this?"

I frowned, and said "This is Hazel, and-" but Piper cut me off

"Let me guess: She has amnesia" she finished.

My frown deepened, and I said "It's good to see you to. How did you know she had amnesia."

"Because she's not the only one." Leo said. "Meet Kyle, and Frank. They have amnesia as well"

Over the next half an hour we traded stories. It was determined that the amnesiacs should be taken to the hypnos cabin to see if they could do anything about the memory loss.

-Line Break-

Frank POV:

We walked to one of the cabins. It seemed unremarkable. As we walked to the cabin Piper warned us that we should make sure to not fall asleep, unless she told us we could, and then only when they were working on us. I looked at my companions. The guy named Percy was laughing with Piper, as they led the way. The small, hyper guy was walking behind them with the other male amnesiac, and the dark haired girl. Clarisse was on my right, and the other amnesiac was on my left.

Right before we entered Clarisse put a hand on my shoulder, and said. "Get ready for one of the most dangerous cabins."

I gulped, and she smiled reassuringly. "You're a child of Ares, we're fearless, and invincible. You'll be fine. Just don't nod off, or you could spend the next decade in there."

I nodded

We walked in, and I took in the cabin.

There were a bunch of beds, with only a few filled. They looked really inviting, but I remembered what Clarisse said, and forced my gaze away. Where there weren't beds there were beanbags. Just like the beds, I imagined them as the most comfortable thing ever. I kept looking, and saw that even the strange wood the cabin was built of made me feel sleepy. My eyes fell on the last thing in the cabin, that I found interesting. There was a fire place with a crackling blaze in it, and above it was a tree branch that dripped liquid into a bronze bowl.

The girl called Piper walked over to one of the beds with a sleeping kid in it. Beside it there was a glass of milk, and a box of chocolate chip cookies. Piper shook him, but he just murmured, and turned over. Then the dark haired girl walked over, and unceremoniously dumped his glass of milk on him.

He sat up and spluttered. "Oh, Cora, Piper, Clarisse, Percy. Did I do something wrong? Why are four counselors visiting me?"

The kid named Percy grinned at the dark haired girl, suppressing his laughter, and said "Nah, you're good Clovis, we just need some help regarding memories."

The kid brightened up instantly, and said "Who's memory? What's up"

Percy pointed, at the three of us, and said "They have amnesia, and we don't know anymore than that."

Clovis grabbed one of the beanbags, and said. "Ok, who's first. This could be a little dangerous, but I'm an expert with memory so no worries."

I looked at the kid, and thought about how he had been asleep when we found him. If that was what he did all day how could he be an expert in anything except sleep? Then I remembered what Clarisse had said about children of Ares being fearless. I stepped forward, and said "I'll go first."

Clovis pushed me onto the beanbag in front of the fire, and said "Ok, now let yourself go to sleep, and I'll do the rest without you even knowing."

I looked at Clarisse to make sure sleeping was okay. She grinned at me, and said "Don't worry, there's more milk around. We'll make sure you wake up again."

I grinned back nervously, before relaxing into the beanbag, and letting the crackling of the fire drag me into the realm of sleep, like I had been aching to do since I entered the cabin.

I woke up to Clarisse standing menacingly over Clovis, holding a dagger, while Percy was shaking me.

Clarisse sheathed her dagger, and said "It's lucky for you he survived. Ares cabin doesn't take it lightly when someone kills one of our own." I felt touched that Clarisse would threaten someone for me when I just met her today. But I had no clue why. I hadn't been in any danger, I had just been taking a few Zs. Then I remembered what Clovis had said about it being a little dangerous. The danger must have been slightly more than little.

"What's going on?" I asked

"You almost burnt up." said Percy.

I gaped, and said "I almost what?"

"I said it would be risky." said Clovis growing defensive.

"You also said you were a master, and not to worry." Clarisse said.

"Ok, break it up." Said the dark haired girl. "No harm done, Frank will be fine. Clovis did you accomplish anything?"

Clovis glared at her, and said "Of course I am a master."

Clarisse snorted

Before Clovis could reply Percy said. "What did you accomplish?"

"Franks memories, weren't just lost... They were stolen." He said dramatically

"How can memories be stolen?" Clarisse asked disbelievingly

"Only a god." Percy said surprised, "Or, a something older." he added darkly.

"Just what we need. A god's intervention to make things more complicated, it was bad enough when we thought they had just hit their heads." said the the small kid. What did they call him? Levi? No Leo.

"Anything else?" asked the black haired girl

"There was just a little left, and it was burried deep. It was just that you." he pointed at kyle. "Are a son of Somnus, err hypnos, and a legacy of Aquilon or Boreas. That makes you my brother."

"Boreas, is he like the god of boring?" asked Leo.

Percy rolled his eyes, and said "No, he's the god of the north wind. Why did you call Hypnos Somnus, and Boreas Aquilon?"

"That's just the way he remembered them." he responded

Everyone looked, at me, but I just shrugged. "I don't even remember these memories, much less why I called some god somthing."

They nodded, and Clovis continued "I also learned that she is a daughter of Plu- Hades." he pointed at Hazel.

Percy said "That'll make Nico happy."

"Who's Nico?" Hazel spoke for the first time.

"The only other child of Hades. He's only around once in awhile though. He spends a lot of time in the underworld." Percy replied.

"So this must mean that we all know each other." I said

Just then the then the door to the Hypnos cabin was blasted off it's hinges by green energy, and in walked a girl with red hair floating around her head, and green smoke all around her.]

A/N: Cliffhanger huh? So just so you know, don't assume anything that was stated in HoO, but not in PJO. Anything laid out by HoO may in my story be canon or totally non-canon Depending on how I feel. Anyway If you guys are board now that you are done with this chapter, you should go read the Brocken Bow Series by Xed Alpha. I've found the easiest way to find stories is to search by author, or to search for the story on google, and just add onto the end.

P.S. Please favorite, follow, and most Important REVIEW. It means a lot, and takes hardly any time. Just tell me what you think.

-Clefspeare


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Well I'm back. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think posting it sooner rather than latter, but making it shorter will help me write more words faster in the long run.

To Wisdom-of-the-sea. I'm happy you like my story. I'm afraid answering your questions would ruin the story though... I'll check out your stories after I'm done with some of the ones I'm currently reading. Thanks for being really encouraging, as I work on this story.

Kyle POV:

The door flew across the cabin, narrowly missing Clovis. In stalked a girl I had never seen before. She had red hair, and there was green smoke billowing around her. There seemed to be a aura of power emanating from the smoke. Suddenly three tentacles of the smoke shot out at me, and the other two amnesiacs. The smoke curled around my neck, and solidified. It slammed me into a wall, and the smoke around my neck tightened. I wasn't suffocating yet, but it was hard to breathe.

The girl first looked at the kid called Frank. She then turned her gaze to the girl. Lastly she turned to me. I started into her sad eyes. They were orbs of swirling, green mist.

"Why have you entered this place? You had no right!" she hissed at me.

"What do you me-" I began

"It was bad enough when he entered." she turned her steely gaze to Cora's friend Percy.

"Rachel, what is this about? They're just half-bloods just like me." Clarisse said.

"This does not concern you war brat." she replied.

"He's my brother, so yes it does." she respond calmly pointing at Frank

"Rachel, its me. Percy, please just let them go. We can work this out without hurting anyone." Percy said soothingly.

"I am the Spirit of Delphi! I will kill them, and then I will erase the memories of this from all of you." she grinned evilly, and the tentacles around my throat began to tighten.

I saw Frank clutching at his throat, and Hazel calmly closing her eyes. Before he lost consciousness I heard Piper's voice change, and it radiated raw power. "You will release them, and then return control of that body to Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Then everything went dark.

-Line break-

I woke in a room that smelled vaguely like a hospital. Cora was holding my hand, and I saw Hazel in a bed to my right, feeling her throat. On my left Frank was still unconscious.

Pacing was the girl that had knocked us unconscious. She looked about my age maybe a little older. When she saw I was awake she rushed to me and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock anyone out. It's just sometimes the spirit does stuff. I have no clue, or control over it. Its never done anything like that before though. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare by the way"

The way she spoke reminded me of a machine gun. Constantly firing, or in her case talking.

Just then Percy walked in. Rachel turned her attention to him. "Percy, its been awhile. How's your mom?"

"Good. Have you guys figured out what happened?" he asked

Cora whispered in my ear. "Rachels the only mortal allowed in camp, being the oracle, and all. She's also a lot older than she looks. She gambled with a god for fifty years immortality. She won."

I looked at the red head. She seemed about my age, I wondered how old she really was. She mentioned Percy's mom. Maybe that age? "Which god? I should pay him a visit."

She grinned, and said "She never said"

Just then that other kid, Frank woke up. "What the?" he said rubbing his neck. Then he sat up, and asked worriedly. "Hazel?"

She looked at him, and said "Yes?"

He looked confused, but said "errr... nothing."

A tall, blonde kid entered. "Ahhh good you're awake. I'm Theodore councillor for the Apollo cabin, and lead medic."

"When can we get out of here?" I asked

"Now that you're awake you can leave when you're ready." he responded.

"We should try and figure out what happened." said Percy

-Line Break-

Piper POV:

We gathered in the big house where I had first met Kyle, Hazel, and Frank. The coffee table was new, it was really a large scrying bowl made by the Hephaestus, and Hecate cabin working together.

"I have no clue. When the Spirit hijacks my body, I blank out, and have no memories. I get fuzzy emotions left over, but thats it. I think it felt scared, and angry. It definitely thought it was acting for the best." Rachel said

"So killing us is for the best. I lost my memories, or excuse me my memories, were stolen, but I get the feeling that things trying to kill me is a common experience." Said Kyle bitterly.

"It sure is for me." said Leo sadly.

Cora put a hand on his shoulder. Those two were close. Leo had a sad past, but Cora hadn't told me much. I knew she was the only one Leo had told, and he wanted to keep it that way. They were like siblings, always annoying each other, but I had seen them save each other lives time after time.

"So what's going on?" I asked "Why did the spirit want them dead?"

Suddenly Rachel said "gu-"

She was cut of by a series of coughing. Green smoke billowed from her mouth. Kyle stepped back, and flipped a coin which changed into a golden lance.

But instead of attacking the spirit spoke a prophecy.

"Unleashed death must be

Your true foe you will not know or see

Angel of sleep, go to the prince of storm's home

Alone they must fight in the place the prince used to roam

The princess finds the prince of horses

Fire-"

Then Rachel collapsed.

"Well... that was different." Frank said through the stunned silence.

"We need to figure out what it means, and why It was cut of." said Percy with a gleam I knew well in his eyes. To him this sort of thing was a puzzle, a challenge. I sighed inwardly Athena kids. Even if I did love him.

"I'm the princess of horses, I think" said Cora. "'Cause Poseidon made horses.

"angel..." muttered Kyle

"What?" asked Cora.

"The Angel of sleep. That sounds familiar." Kyle said clutching his head. He frowned, and said "I think thats me."

Rachel raised her head in the background.

"I get the sleep part, but why the angel part?" asked Percy.

"Oh man! You haven't told them have you?" said Leo.

_That must be the wings._ I thought to myself. I had seen them before he folded them up against his back, but not for long.

Kyle shook his head, stood up, and spread out his winds part way.

Everyone who hadn't already seen them gasped.

Leo just sniggered at their surprised faces.

"Well that explains the angel thing." Clarisse muttered.

"Leo, you might be fire, but since we only have one word of that line we can't know." said Percy once he got over his surprise.

He nodded, and said "Already knew that one bro. But where are we going? Who's this prince of storms? Dylan the nasty storm spirit?" Asked Leo

"A-Alaska." said a weak voice. We all turned to Rachel. "Shortly after I delivered the last great prophecy I drew a painting."

"A painting?" asked Frank confused.

"I paint the future." said Rachel simply. "It was of a figure with wings standing in front of a sign saying "Welcome to Seward. I couldn't make out any faces, but he had his arms around a girl, and a guy. I'm especially sure it was you three because the guy's hand was on fire." Then her face darkened, and she glanced at Kyle. "The spirit stopped, because it wants you to fail, It wants you to die."

Just then the conch horn blew signalling dinner.

"On that depressing note it's time for dinner." said Clarisse. "We can finish this latter."

A/N: Well hoped you guys like it. I was wondering if you guys would help me get to fifty reviews, with the amount of people following this story it should be easy. So please go REVIEW. If you haven't seen it yet would you go check out my one-shot: The Visitor. That would be peachy. So thanks y'all (And no I'm not from the south I just like that word.)

-Clefspear


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: So, sorry about the miserably short chapter, but I'm on my way to the land beyond the gods. I'm actually writing this from my laptop in the airport. Security is tighter than last time I traveled... sigh. Anyway I'll say high to any hyperboreans I meet. ;)

3d Person POV:

"So what do we know so far?" Percy asked Piper. They were sitting on the beach holding hands, watching the sunset, and discussing their friends potential quest.

"Well lets start from the beginning." She responded. "Unleashed death must be"

"A lot of people are going to die? Maybe they're going to unleash the zombie apocalypse?" Percy said.

"Be serious" she smacked him upside the head.

"There are zombies in greek mythology"

"I still doubt that the zombie apocalypse is coming."

"You never know." said Leo joining them.

"Seriously guys." said Piper.

"I am serious about a lot of people are going to die. It could mean we are going to unleash some sort of deadly weapon or monster." Percy said more serious. "But most disturbing is the second line 'Your true enemy you will not know or see.' It suggests that the fight against this enemy may be more than just this quest, and that we won't even know who our real enemy is."

"Yeah... life as a demigod sucks enough under normal conditions. A fight against some unknown enemy is just what we need." Leo said sarcastically.

"The third line seems pretty clear, unless we are missing something." said Piper.

"The 'angel of sleep' part does seem pretty straightforward, but the 'prince of storms' thing is still a little off." Percy said.

"What? Last time I checked you had storm powers." Leo said.

"Yeah, some, but storm powers are really more of a Poseidon thing. If it had said child of storms I would have assumed Cora. If it wasn't for the painting I still wouldn't think its me." he said

"I wonder if you're the prince in the fourth line, or if the prince of horses from the fifth line is. Heck I wonder who the 'prince of horses' is anyway." Piper said

"Maybe Cora has a brother." Leo said. Before yawning, and saying "Well, I'm gonna head back to my cabin so g'night.

-Line break-

Leo POV:

We were riding my pet dragon on our way to Alaska. Cora looked slightly hurt she had never seen festus before.

"Why haven't I seen him before. He would have been hard to hide" She asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you Cora, its just the way cabin nine operates. We keep a lot of secrets." It was true. I knew one of the unspoken reasons was that children of Hephaestus weren't respected the way other cabins were. Big three kids were naturally more powerful than other half-bloods. Athena kids were all smarty-pants. Ares kids were always big, and tough. Apollo's kids had unique skills such as archery, or healing. They were a major asset. Plus parties wouldn't be nearly as much fun without them. Hermes kids were excellent spies. At least Hephaestus kids were more useful than Dionysus kids. They spent their time drunk on kool-aid...

But keeping secret machines, secret tunnels, and a secret bunker made them seem more mysterious and powerful. Made it was a bit petty, but so were a lot of things teenagers did.

Leo snapped his mind out of his philosophical thoughts. He had been spending too much time around Percy, and the other Athena kids.

He was on the front of festus guiding the dragon, not that he needed it. Kyle was in behind him, and Cora behind him.

She had been nervous that Zeus would smite her for flying in his domain, but Chiron had told her that it was similar to flying on a pegasus. She was under the protection of Hephaestus.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked.

Leo bent down, and asked Festus. "He says somewhere above Green Bay Wisconsin."

"Like where the Packers are?" asked Piper.

"How do you know that? I don't have time for mortal television, and when I do it's always something interesting, Like Psyche" Leo asked

She shrugged.

Next thing they knew they were plummeting.

Leo reached out with his senses with his senses to check on the damage done to Festus. Instead his senses were overloaded with machines below them. He felt them about to fire another volley of something, so he deactivated them with his mind. He then felt that Festus had been hit in the wing, but it wasn't serious.

"Kyle take Cora, and fly away." he ordered.

"What about you?" asked Kyle.

"Festus should be able to land without your weight fatso" I made an attempt at humor though I was really worried about Festus.

Kyle spread his wings, grabbed Cora, and they floated away in the sky.

I looked at them, and wondered what it would be like to fly under your own power. Maybe I could design a pair of wings like Daedalus had. I refocused on the important thing. There was a gaping hole in one of Festus' wings. It looked like I could do a temporary fix without too much trouble, but we would have to land first. I was afraid of what the crash-landing would do to my dragon. We were falling from quite a height up.

We approached the ground, and I prayed to all the gods I could think of, but especially Hephaestus.

We _just _made it. If a few more seconds had passed, and serious damage might have been dealt to my favorite dragon. Kyle, and Cora landed away away.

They walked over and Cora asked "How is he?"

"Not too bad, I'll need a few hours, and some supplies, but it shouldn't be too bad. We should wait till daylight though, I don't have enough light otherwise." I replied.

Cora nodded, and said "Should we make camp out here or inside?"

"Inside, I want to see the house of anyone who has this much security. You guys wouldn't believe how many traps, and various security measure are in place here" I answered before leading the way inside.

A/N: So I hope you liked it. You guys should go check out my casual story: The Visitor. What I mean by casual is that it doesn't have any real plot, and each chapter could almost be a one-shot. Also if you guys are looking for a good story you should check out: The Broken Bow series by Xed Alpha. P.S. I'm thinking of writing another story. Either 'Mortal' in which Percy is clear-sighted mortal in the world of gods and monsters, or 'The son of...' in which Percy is the son of... well I can't tell you guys, but I don't think you would guess. Please review ;)


End file.
